A New Life
by Sesshiandkagomepairinglover1
Summary: Kagome is fed up with Inuyasha. Her 3 years in the feudal era have been wonderful, but she can no longer wait for her love to be returned. She runs to the bone eaters well, expecting to go home. Instead, she finds herself in the arms of Sesshomaru.
1. Running into new love

A New Life

Chapter 1

He watched her shed salty, sad tears, as she ran to the bone-eaters well. He had been watching her for a long time and decided it was time for him to act. As he decided to do this, she tripped over a root.

Kagome had just seen the worst thing she could have seen, Kikyo and Inuyasha embracing with the most tender kiss she had ever seen between the two of them. She didn't want to see any more. She had started running for home when she tripped over a root.. She had expected to hit the ground, but instead, she was caressed in strong arms. She looked up, and to her surprise she saw golden orbs just like Inuyasha's staring at her.

Thinking it was Inuyasha, she yelled " Get Away!"

The figure slowly set her down, for she was kicking and screaming bound to attract attention. He thought about how she was still crying as he set her down, her looking at him,when she said " Oh. I'm sorry I thought you were Inuyasha, Sesshomaru."

'So she does remember who I am...'

"It is no matter." he replied

As he stood to leave she collapsed onto his back, still crying, asking if he would kill her, right then and there. 'How could she!' he thought. 'I would never!'

Kagome was still crying and holding onto Sesshomaru's back asking him to kill her when he grabbed her by the arms, and brought her into an embrace that took her breath away. She sighed, feeling content and saw that a smile had replaced Sesshomaru's usual frown. ' Why is _**he **_so happy?' she thought. 'Why does he even care?'

As he had started to walk away, trying to fight the urge to grant her wishes, she had grabbed onto his back crying and saying it even louder. He had, had no choice but to embrace her, but she didn't refuse and he had wanted to do it, so for him, and possibly her, it was okay. He held her for a long while pressing his face to her midnight black hair. She sighed and he smiled for the first time in a long while. She looked up and smiled, tears still coming down her cheeks.

"Thank you" She whispered.

He couldn't resist placing a small kiss on her lips, before his annoying half-brother ran into the clearing, seeing it all.

. . .

"Sesshomaru," He yelled "Get away from her!"

He had just stepped into the clearing after seeing Kagome running and crying. He knew where she would go, he just hadn't expected to see Sesshomaru holding _his _woman and _kissing _her!

. . .

He had just taken out his sword about to drive it into Sesshomaru's heart, as Kagome had stepped in front of him. She had her arms spread out protectively before him. For some reason he liked it.

"She has chosen what she wants," He said with a smirk. He watched with amusement as Inuyasha's rage grew. He had stopped charging by then, trying not to hurt kagome.

. . .

"Inuyasha," she said sweetly, his hopes rising. " Why don't you go _sit _with Kikyo while she _sits, _with you and leave me alone so I can _sit _with Sesshomaru!"

She smiled as she said the 'S' word and Inuyasha fell flat on his face.

"Sit," she whispered. " Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit"

She looked up to see a smiling sesshomaru, who was still holding her. He looked down and she blushed a light pink. She smiled, she was going to be happy living a new life, or at least she hoped she could. Otherwise she was going home to her era and never coming back no matter how many times Inuyasha came to get her.

. . .

Sesshomaru was content seeing his brother in pain.

"Kagome," he said "would you and your _other _friends like to come live at the Western Castle?"

She accepted, and they went back to camp, leaving Inuyasaha unconscious.

5BCE89BD-BF01-0013-A565-564EBD842A6F

1.02.28


	2. Leaving Inuyasha

Chapter 2

Kagome strode into camp surprised to find Sango and Miroku already packed to leave.

"Whats going on?" she asked.

"We're leaving Inuyasha," they both said simply. "We want you to come along."

"Well," said Kagome "That's what I wanted to ask you."

Just then a little fox demon jumped out of the bushes and onto Kagome's back.

"Hiya!" he said.

"Hello Shippo,"she said "want to come along with us?"

"Of course," he replied "I'll go anywhere with you Kagome!"

"I have a surprise for all of you,." she said. "Sesshomaru will you come out please?"

They all gasped.

"Sesshomaru? What's he doing here?" Sango asked.

"We are going to live at his castle," she said simply. "You as guests, I as his mate."

They all gasped again.

"MATE?" they all yelled at once.

"Yes," said Sesshomaru "as my mate."

Sango giggled. "Looks like we're not the only ones who need a wedding ceremony, Miroku."

"Hmm..," He smiled thinking of the future.

Sesshomaru watched as she told her friends of the news. He held back a laugh as the monk fell backwards, and the demon huntress stared wide eyed in shock. He knew the news would be shocking, but he hadn't expected this. The little fox demon stared at Kagome with wide, but happy eyes. He smiled, knowing he had made the right choice to invite her friends. Suddenly he smelled the scent of his half-brother.

"We must leave," he said "Inuyasha is drawing near."

They all nodded their heads and ran.

. . .

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rode on Kirara's back, while Kagome rode in Sesshomaru's arms. He looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. He couldn't smell his half-brother anymore so, he thought he was in the clear, until he realized he couldn't smell anything. ' Either Kagome or the Monk, Miroku, had put up a barrier so that his annoying half-brother couldn't follow them'. He smiled thinking of what would happen after they arrived at the castle.


	3. Arrival

Chapter 3

Kagome awoke to two golden orbs staring at her. She sat up straight, trying to recall what had happened the day before. ' Oh that's right she thought,. I came to Sesshomaru's castle...'

She looked around her, wishing she had not been asleep when they had arrived. She saw that she was on a futon, the color of crimson with white lilies, and a white border. Her dark blue eyes widened. Taking in the view. She was looking out what looked like a ten foot window. She could see the landscape, and it was beautiful.

"Wow," she breathed.

"I thought you would like it," said Sesshomaru smiling.

"Since when do you smile so much Sesshi?"

He ignored the nickname and replied "Since you became mine."

She smiled at the thought and crawled into Sesshomaru's lap, leaning into his chest.

They both sighed content and happy. When they heard a knock on the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" asked a small timid voice.

"Come in Rin," he said standing up. Pushing Kagome off of his lap.

Rin came into the door. She had her chocolate brown eyes on Sesshomaru, and her hair witch was also brown, in a bun. She was in a green kimono that suited her well.

"Rin wants to know if Kagome is her new mommy?" she asked.

Before Sesshomaru could answer, Kagome nodded.

Rins eyes lit up like a firecracker and she hugged them both, making them get close.

Kagome welcomed the embrace, but Sesshomaru had not yet grown used to hugging 'his' Rin.

"Rin," he said "what have I told you about 'hugging'."

"Sorry mi-lord." she sighed.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile. Giving in he held out his arms and hugged Rin with, surprisingly, lots of tenderness. Kagome smiled as well happy with the moment, when an exasperated monk walked in.

"Kagome," he said "Sango needs to speak with you."

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked down the halls. He led her to her friends bed chamber and knocked on the door. They both walked in. Kagome motioned for Sesshomaru to leave. He raised an eyebrow but left. They sat there for a long while in silence, both trying to find the right words to say.

"So..," Said Kagome " what's the matter."

"Kagome I want you to keep a secret," Sango said " from even Sesshomaru."

"Kagome, I'm having Miroku's child."

Kagome stared at her friend, wide-eyed and in shock.

"OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH!" Kagome exclaimed. "I can believe it!"

"You better," said Songo " Because your not telling anybody.


	4. Pregnant

Chapter 4

Kagome left her friends room. As she came out, Miroku came running.

"Whats going on?" he asked

"Sorry Miroku," She said "I promised Sango I wouldn't tell anyone."

"But..," he said still wide-eyed.

"No," she said and he solemnly went into Sango's room.

Later that day, Kagome practiced with her powers. She had grown accustomed to using them and could do many things, but, she had no way of controlling her miko powers when she was angry.

He ran as fast as he could to Sesshomaru's castle. The half-demon, in a race against time to save the one he loved.

'Do I really love her?' he thought 'Or am I just using her?'

Of course he loved her! What was he thinking? He was thinking of what Sesshomaru might do to her.

Then he thought, no sesshomaru is too, too... he didn't want to say courteous, because sesshomaru was not courteous, he was just more polite than he.

Sesshomaru walked into the miko's room. It was late and he was _just_ checking on her. That was all. He was doing it for Rin. And only Rin. She looked up at him and smiled. The smile melted his heart. He smiled back and with grace, lifted her, bridal style and carried her to his room. They stayed up late, her talking about the future and he asking so many questions he knew it overwhelmed her. At last it was time for her to sleep. She yawned and leaned into sesshomaru's chest. He felt somehow warm, as if the coldness he had always felt was going away.

'Its because of her' he though 'she is warming up my life'

Kagome was in a field of blood and bodies. She looked up to see the blood-stained face of Sesshomaru, peering at her in the faint light that shone through the trees. He smiled and licked his bloodied fingers. She winced. Why had he killed all these people. She looked around, and froze. The bodies of her mother, her grandfather, her brother, and her three best friends lay beside her. She stared wide-eyed at what she was seeing. She saw a red cloth beside her. It was Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had finally killed him. She screamed, and woke up to find sesshomaru staring at her with curious eyes. She decided not to tell him about the dream. She did not want to upset sesshomaru.


	5. A new family member

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru was puzzled. Why had he been afraid when the Miko screamed? Why had he been worried. He knew he was feeling this thing called love, and he had loved her for a long time, but he didn't know how to express it. She had screamed the night before and this night as well. She told him it was 'no big deal'- a term she often used- but he knew better. She was seeing something she couldn't bear in her dreams. He was just hoping it was Inuyasha, not him.

Most days he just wandered around the castle finding his way. Today however, the monk was going to find out what was going on with his wife-to-be.

He entered her room, which she kept to herself in most of the time, and laid down beside her. She tensed and waited for him to touch her now bulging stomach.

He sighed, got up and said " If you don't wish to tell me, then dont.

He started to walk away, and she grabbed the bottom of his cloak. He looked at her surprised as she let her kimono fall to the ground, reveiling her round, bulging stomach. He just stared wide eyed, expecting this to be some kind of joke. Sensing this, she shook her head and said " Its true."

That was all she had to say before he started crying. Crying? She had never seen him do this before. He cried and looked at her smiling. They embraced and then he pecked her on the mouth, it turning into a full blown kiss. They heard a knock on the door and Sango quickly put her kimono on.

Kagome smiled as she walked in. " So how is the baby-"

She froze. Miroku was in the room. Sorry she mouthed.

Sango shook her head "It's ok I told him."

"Well since he knows, could I finally tell sesshomaru.

"No need," said a silky voice. "I already knew.

"How?" she aked.

" I could smell the infant," he said simply.

"Well," said Songo "atleast everyone knows now."

. . . . . . . .

It had been about six months since Sango had told everyone she was going to have a child. It had been about three before she had even told Kagome. Songo was in the garden breathing in the fresh air when she felt a pain in her stomach.

"Miroku," she screamed "Miroku its coming!"

Miroku was panicing. Her soon-to-be wife was having his child! Sure he had helped deliver many children before, when his father was still alive, but now all of his knowelge left him as he held Sango's hand in his.

An hour later his beautiful baby girl was born.

Ok so there ya go I hope ur happy with me. I'll post more later. Rate plz!


	6. Demon

Chapter 6

"_You sleep in my arms, only to wake._

_But you know you'll always have my heart to take._

_I'll be here when your grown._

_I'll be here when you think your alone._

_I'll be here when i'm gone._

_That why I'm singing this song._

_You are my one an only._

_It's only you I see._

_You and daddy..and me..._

_we live together, in a castle above._

_We will live here forever,_

_hmm.. hmmm. hmm. hmm... _

_As long as your here, we'll always have_

_Hope."_

As Sango that song to her daughter, I felt that I too, really belonged here. Though I knew I didn't. I didn't deserve to marry the most wonderful demon in the world. I didn't deserve to fall in love again. 'But I have more important things on my mind, dont I?' 'I turn 19 in two days.

"Sesshomaru," I called "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes," came a voice from behind me.

"I need to go gome for a couple of days," I said.

"As you wish," he said.

'Boy will he be surprised when I get back' I thought as I started for home. 

As I got to the bone eaters well I heard a familiar voice.

"Kagome?" he said his voice sounded so sad. "Kagome I-

"Sit," I said "Dont be here when I get back."

I jumped through the well. The mystic blue light surrounded me and soon I was back in my own time.

"Kagome," shouted my Mom " I thought you wouldn't make it."

"I almost didn't," I said. "It took me forever to get back from Sesshi's."

I had told my mom on a previous visit about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Well hurry up and get to the tree" she said hurriedly.

"Right." I said.

Just as I made it to the sacred tree a white light enveloped me.

Sesshomaru was worried. She had said that she would only be gone a couple of days. It had been two weeks since she had left for home. He paced back in forth in his chambers. where his mother sat across from him on his bed.

"Quit pacing," she said "She's fine, I know it. She's a tough girl."

He still paced,hinking of when he had told his mother he was marrying Kagome.

_Start of Flashback._

"_What," she had yelled "your marrying a HUMAN?"_

"_Yes," he said "and her name isn't human. It's Kagome."_

_She pondered this for a moment. _

"_You mean that miko I saw training earlier?" She asked._

"_Yes." he said._

"_She beat all of the demons I put her against..." she murmured. _

_His eyes had flared red for an instant. His mothers had done the same once she saw this. _

"_You may marry," she said "on one condition."_

"_What?" he asked._

"_I want lots of grandchildren." she said as she stood up and walked out of the room._

_'Grandchildren?' he thought.'that might not be so bad.'_

_End Flashback._

"Well," He said "then tell me where she is."

"Right here Sesshi," said a voice from behind.

He looked at her in amazement.

'this cant be her' he thought.

She had the same long midnight black hair, and the same eyes, but her face had to long blue stripes on them and her ears were pointed, like his. She was wearing a blue Kimono with read flowers. She looked beautiful.

"Kagome," he murmered.

His mother could tell what was going to happen next. She left the room murmering. "remember, grandchildren."  
He kissed her and they went to his bed and spent the night, together.

Well hoped you liked the chapter. If it was short i'm sorry. Plz R and R. I own nothing.


	7. An Unwelcome Reunion

Chapter 7

Kagome Stood there, her eyes closed. 'how am I supposed to face Sesshomaru? He probably doesnt even want children.' He heard him coming. 'How am I going to tell him? I know! I'll let him figure it out for himself! He figured out that Songo was going to have a child. She smiled remembering just yesterday.

_Mikomi had been crying nonstop. Songo and Miroku were at their breaking point. They had tried to stop her crying, but to no prevail. Then the 'new'Kagome had walked in and they all gasped -except for Mikomi of course- Miroku had fallen backwards and feinted. Sango just stared. Mikomi looked at her with curious, tear-filled eyes. Kagome picked her up, and she stopped crying right away. Miroku woke and looked at kagome again, the shock written on his face as she told them that when she turned 19 she bacame a demon. She didn't know all of it but she thought she knew enough._

_End of flashback._

Sesshomaru walked into his future wifes room. He smiled as he hugged her. He felt her become tense in his grip. He felt her stomach. A bump? He felt it again. Yes definatley a bump. He turned her around. She bit her lip awaiting his reaction. He did what she least expected him to do: smile and say "I love you Kagome."

He was so happy. He would have a child. He felt the bump again. No two, two children he could love and cherish. He kissed her forehead. Now, how would he deal with Koga and his insecent half-brother?

"Kagome," He said "Koga and Inuyasha are visiting tomorrow. Do you wish do be present when they do?"

She thought about it for a moment. She had been here almost a year now, and life had been so much better. Her two best friends(in the feudal era) had a child and soon she would have one. She was happy, but she really wanted to see Inuyasha and Koga. She just hoped that he didn't bring Kikyo...

"Yes," she said " I do."

He nodded and went to tell Jaken. Jaken was a toad demon who followed Sesshomaru everywhere he went, unless told otherwise. Kagome smiled. She thought Jaken was very loyal. As was their daughter Rin. Rin was about eleven now. She had grown up to be a fine young lady. She would be the flower girl in Kagome's wedding. Kagome had insisted on doing it as she did in her time. Sesshomaru had agreed, full-heartedly.

_Next Day_

The next morning came and went, as it always did. Kagome was worried about Inuyasha and Koga. For they didn't know that she was a demon yet. She paced in her room. How was she going to tell them? Her bump had become pronounced and she had already gone through the excitement with Sango and Miroku.

"_Your what!" they had exclaimed. She nodded she didn't feel like explaining again. She had already explained to Rin and that was hard enough. After about a billion hugs from her friends, she left to prepare for telling sesshomaru. _

"_Oh," she said "please dont tell anyone else."_

_They both nodded._

Kagome was walking down the hall when she smelled a familiar sent. "Inuyasha," she breathed.

"Kagome," his voice filled the air.

Kagome turned. He looked sad, and he had recently been in a battle. She looked at him unable to speak. He didn't seem to be able to either. It seemed like they stood there for hours, when really, it had only ben a few minutes before Sesshomaru walked into the hall.

"Well I see you've found her," he said.

He looked at Sesshomaru with murder in his eyes. Did he know? Of course he knew. He could probably smell the child. He lunged at Sesshomaru. Kagome stepped in fron of him with in-human speed. Then did he finally realize she was no longer his Kagome, but another he was not ready to meet. Though, as he lunged at him, it turning into her, his claws grazed her neck, and all hell broke lose.

Well comment plz. I hope you liked it. I would like to thank the two people that commented on my story. Without you I dont think I would have been able to write more. I have had a serious case of writers block, and after I saw the comments I got over it. Thank you sooo much!

Sesshiandkagome lover!

(Sesshi Is MINE)


	8. A Battle and a Kiss From Two Old Friends

Chapter 8

_Flashback_

_Kagome was walking down the hall when she smelled a familiar sent. "Inuyasha," she breathed._

"_Kagome," his voice filled the air._

_Kagome turned. He looked sad, and he had recently been in a battle. She looked at him unable to speak. He didn't seem to be able to either. It seemed like they stood there for hours, when really, it had only ben a few minutes before Sesshomaru walked into the hall._

"_Well I see you've found her," he said._

_He looked at Sesshomaru with murder in his eyes. Did he know? Of course he knew. He could probably smell the child. He lunged at Sesshomaru. Kagome stepped in fron of him with in-human speed. Then did he finally realize she was no longer his Kagome, but another he was not ready to meet. Though, as he lunged at him, it turning into her, his claws grazed her neck, and all hell broke lose._

_End Flash Back_

Blood was streaming down her neck while she fought with sesshomaru against Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha tried to grab me and take me away, Sesshomaru nearly cut his hand off with his tokijin.

"She is MINE!" he said protectively.

"She'll never be yours!" he also exclaimed.

Inuyasha slashed at Sesshomaru, but he easily dodged him. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and let his claws drip with poison. She caught Inuyasha by the arm. There was a sick cracking sound and he let out a sqeal of pain. Sesshomaru put him down, and while his back was turned he went to strike.

Kagome swiftly punched him in the ribskm, knocking him to the grouned.. She was sure she had broken a few. He tried to stand.

"Inuyasha," She said.

He looked at her.

"SIT," was all she had to say to make him fold.

Sesshomaru smiled. His soon to be wife was strong. Almost stronger than he himself. He liked it.

"Do you want me to..." he stopped talking seeing that his lovely mate was crying.

He took her to their bedroom and tried to soothe her.

"Shh it's ok," he said "it's ok."

"He has to ruin everything." she stated.

"I know," he said "I know."

She cried until she fell asleep in his arms. He had just placed a kiss on her forehead when Koga, the leader of the wolves, had walked into the room.

He stared at them in surprise.

"I didn't think it was true, the rumors." he said sadly.

Sesshomaru nodded. It seemed that's all he had to do. Koga walked out of the room.

'Dammit! He thought ' she's already got his sent _all _over her! Dammit! I cant do anything about it...'

He started to run. He ran from the castle. He needed some air. He certainly wasn't going to their wedding ceremony. ' I have to talk to her' he thought. ' I need to make sure this is what she really wants.'

Kagome awoke to a breath on her face. She looked up to find a sleeping sesshomaru. She didn't want to wake him up so she just layed their, until Koga walked into the room.

She smiled " hello Koga, Old friend."

He smiled back. He didn't like the way she had called him just a 'friend'. He needed to show her he wanted to be more. To make her happy.

Kagome carefully got out of Sesshomaru's grasp. She stood up and motioned for Koga to follow.

They went into the guest room and she sat down on the bed. He sat down next to her.

"Koga," she said " I understand that you still have feelings for me and I respect that. You need to understand though, that I am engaged and I am going to bear Sesshomaru's children. I have loved you and always will love you, as a brother, nothing more." she paused finding her words.

'Ill do it now' he thought. 'while she is caught off-guard.

He leaned in quickly and before she could do anything kissed her full on the mouth. Before he knew it he was envelopedin fire.

"No one messes with my master's woman!" screamed Jaken has he triend to protect his mistress.

His screams of pain made Kagome wince. She put a barrier around Koga, the fire dissapearing as she did so.

"Jaken," she said " I do not recall telling you to burn my friend."

"S-sry mistress," he said scared.

She sighed "you do not have to be afraid of me I am not a hurtful as Sesshomaru is.

He sighed in releif. Then Sesshomaru walked in glaring at Koga.

"No," she said sensing his desire to kill her friend. He raised his eyebrows but obeyed, not wanting to hurt her further.

"Sesshomaru," she said "the wedding is tomorrow, correct?"

He nodded and she smiled.

"Time to pick out a wedding dress."

Well? How do you like it? Rate please! I own nothing. Please tell me what you think should happen next. I hope I did the 'but kicking' well enough.


	9. Marrige and a visit from father

She was nervous, very nervous.

"Who is walking me down the isle again?" she asked.

"Miroku," her friend sighed. "Its Miroku."

He was standing at the end of a long hallway, waiting for his bride. She walked out in a white dress that her mother had lent her. He smiled as he walked down the isle with the monk. She reached the end and the "preacher" started to speak.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today..." she giggled. She had brought over the statement so the "preacher" could read it. Finally he got to the part about "if you have any reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Dont you dare," Sesshomaru said as both Inuyasha and Koga stood their mouths open as if they were going to say something. Both sat down immediately.

"You may now kiss the bride." said the preacher.

They kissed, and like that it was over.

He swept her up, bridal style and carried her through the hall and out the door of his castle, Her friends waving with mischievous grins.

Where was he taking her? He was running at demon-speed now. She could have easily ran beside him but she felt that he wanted to carry her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," he said and smiled.

She soon fell asleep.

_Dream_

_She was in a field of flowers. Sesshomaru was at one end of the field, Inuyasha at another, and Koga at the other. They all called to her._

"_Kagome come to me!" one said._

"_No me!" said another._

_Sesshomaru was silent his arms open,waiting for her to make a decision._

_She looked at them all. She loved them all. How was she supposded to choose._

_Real life_

He looked at his sleeping wife. She was stirring now and then, making weird faces and groaning. He hoped she wasn't having a bad dream. 'Ill have to take care of that' he thought smiling to himself.

_Dream_

_Inuyasha and Koga kept shouting at her to come to them. Still quiet, Sesshomaru was smiling, not calling her, but calling her at the same time. Not with words, but with his body. She made a decision and smiled. She ran to Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek. Then she ran to Koga and kissed him on the cheek. At last, she ran to Sesshomaru and kissed him full on the mouth,before she awoke._

_End dream._

She smiled up at him and he smiled down at her. She knew she had made the right choice. At first he had seemed so cold-hearted, in the beginning, when he had tried to kill her. After he saved Rin though, she knew he wasn't as cold-hearted as some thought.

After about an hour he tolde her to close her eyes. She did so, and didn't even take a peek.

He watched her, making sure she kept her eyes closed. He was taking her to a special place his mother and he had often visited before his father had died.

After about another two hours he stopped and set her down. He told her to keep her eyes closed and he covered her ears and nose. He walked her over to a huge waterfall with a large rock in the center where, the rock strangely warm, was covered with a green moss. He uncovered her eyes and gasped.

It was beautiful. The most beautiful thing she has seen, besided Sesshomaru of course. He jumped to a huge rock in the center and she followed. The rock was warm and soft because of the moss that covered it. They layed there and cuddled for a long while before they heard a noise.

Sesshomaru and Kagome stared wide-eyed at the figure in front of them. Sesshomaru's father, not two feet away, was floating and smiling at them.

"_See Sesshomaru," he said "this is why I gave you the Tenseiga and not the Tetsaiga."_

_He smiled at him._

"uh-erm thanks," Sesshomar managed as he sat there.

"_And you young miko,I knew you would find a way to help him," he winked at her like it was a joke._

"_Sesshomaru," he said. " En aijou omeasan."_

"En aijou omeasan" he said before his father disappeared.

"What did that mean?" I asked.

"I love you," Sesshomaru said.

I could hear so much truth in those words.

Ok that's it. If you think I should write a sequel, just tell me. I hope it wasn't too short. Rate and comment plz. Sesshiandkagomeparinglover1! 3


	10. Hidden Chapter: Confrontation with Kikyo

Hidden Chapter

OK I know that when Inuyasha showed up at the castle there was no Kikyo. I decided to write a chapter about what happened. Here ya go.

Oh and I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

(hope you like it) =)

* * *

(Inuyasha's point of view)

I stood in front of the miko I once loved. She was caressing a man. A human man. He looked up at her and her eyes softened. I had never seen them do that since she was human. I looked at her and she smiled a vicious grin at me.

I stood there saying nothing, my anger rising the more she caressed the man on her bosom. That should have been me. Oh Kagome I'm so sorry. What have I done to myself? Kikyo had been nothing but kind to me and then this? What the hell was going on. Why couldn't I find the right girl for once.

"Why are you still here Inuyasha? I though I told you to leave." She said, just as the human male groaned.

That made me snap into a million pieces before answering in a cold, hard tone.

"I'm still here because," I paused " I'm going to kill you, you stupid wench!"

I attacked, but the male pulled out a sword and slashed at me. I took out the Tetsaiga and slashed back. In one instant he was dead. I looked up a Kikyo. She was frowning, like I'd taken away her play-thing.

She turned and fled, knowing what was going to happen next. She yelped as I landed on top of her. She tried to use her once powerful miko powers, but she failed. She had no energy left, and her soul collectors were no where to be seen. I smiled a grim smile as I kissed her one more time before...

"Damn!" I shouted. Something had hit my cheek. Then my back and my ribs. Many villagers had come to her rescue. 'Damn' I thought to myself 'she planned this whole damn thing!'

She smiled and got up and ran. The villagers kept hitting me. I just stood there. I didn't want to take any more lives. The only one of these people, who was not really a person at all, the clay maiden I had so foolishly fallen in love with was escaping. Then a gust of wind came and all the people were gone. I looked up to see Kagura smiling.

"You owe me one," she said as she disappeared.

"I do," replied to the air as I ran after the one who had caused me so much pain.

I caught her sweet scent. I knew I would no longer smell it when I needed it anymore. She stopped at a river and dove in. I went in after her. Before I could get to her she was on the other side and running. I jumped out after her and pinned her down once more. I kissed her lips softly.

"Goodbye," I said. "I'll make it quick."

Before I struck, I looked into her eyes. Her cold dead eyes. They pleaded with me.

"No please Inuyasha. Don't do it, please!"

Her words could not pierce my heart like they had done so many times before.

"IRON REAVER, SOUL STEALER!" I shouted, and like that it was over.

"Goodbye," I said one last time as I strode into the twilight.

* * *

Ok so comment and tell me if it was good or not. I did this really quick so if its not good just tell me k? =D

5BCE89BD-BF01-0013-A565-564EBD842A6F

1.02.28


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE: VERY IMPORTANT!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

For those of you who wanted me to update:

Sadly, I wont be updating this story. I think that it should end there.

I know some(many)of you have told me to write a sequel and/or another chapter.

I want to have a vote. If you want me to have a sequel tell me, if you want me to add more to the story tell me. If you want both. Definitely tell me. I'll tally the votes at the end of the month.(That way you all have time to see this). I will post another update when the voting has been decided.

ALSO:

I LOVE TO HEAR IDEA'S!

So tell me what ya got and the first one who gives me an idea this month gets to be a character in my story? Hows that? How 'bout I do this every couple of months or so? Would that be cool? Tell me. Please.


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

For those of you who wanted me to update:

Since there is definitely no waiting for the end of the month, I have decided to do a new chapter AND a sequel. But I am only doing ONE new chapter. Then the sequel. It will take me a long time to update so don't expect something right away.

Thank you all for your support.

Again I would like to remind you that I LOVE IDEAS! So please, please, any time you comment, give me an idea to help me get started.


	13. Chapter 13

Final Chapter of A New Life

(Kagome's Point of Veiw)

Months passed and my stomach grew larger. It had been decided-against my will- that I would return to my era to birth the children. The Shikon No Tama was very close to being completed. There was only one shard left, and it was Sango's brother Kohaku's. Naraku was long gone, but his spell had not released. Kohaku knew who he was, and who Sango was, but the shard in his back was the only thing keeping him alive. I had made Sesshomaru let me stay just long enough for the jewel to be completed so someone (me) could make the big wish. I thought about wishing Kohaku alive for Songo's sake but...Oh! How could I have forgotten? Sesshomaru's sword the Tenseiga? If we took the jewel out of Kohaku's back, then Sesshomaru could bring Kohaku back to life! The problem was, would he do it? Sesshomru was in his library at the far side of the castle.

"Jaken," I called " Jaken!"

He appeared in front of me in an instant.

"Y-Yes m-my l-lady?"

"Please tell Sesshomaru I need to speak with him."

"O-of c-course m-my l-lady,"

He scurried off and I smiled. Jaken was very loyal, to that I would have to give him credit.

"What is it you want?" Came my husbands voice.

"I have a question,"

(Sango's Point of veiw)

Miroku, Mikomi, and I were in the garden when it happened. I sensed a demonic power and readied my weapon. Miroku, his windtunnel no harm to him anymore, seeing as how he could open and close it when he wished, reopened it and waited for an attack. There was none. Mikomi had gone quiet. Too quiet. I looked over to where she had been moments ago, and she was gone. I screamed.

(Kagome's point of veiw)

"I was wondering if-" I heard Songo scream and in a flash I jumped out the window into the garden. As I touched down I felt a demonic power, and instantly I was on guard. I faintly heard Sesshomaru say my name and then I was in darkness.

(Sesshomaru's point of veiw)

I said my mates name, and then I saw her being carried off. My eyes flashed red and I really wished I had my other arm back so I could transform and go after her like that. I heard another scream and then I saw the demon slayer being carried off as well. I could not see who it was. They were shrouded in mist. I growled. No one takes my mate and her friend and gets away with it.

(Kagome's point of veiw)

I opened my eyes to see a familiar face.

"Naraku," I growled. "your supposed to be dead."

He laughed. He sounded hoarse. He sounded ill.

"Not dead just a human."

Someone gasped beside me and I saw sango hanging from the wall in chains. I was not in chains and this surprised me. Naraku then did something unexpected. He gathered me in his arms. I tried to use my miko powers but I soon realized their were wrist guards that blocked them. He put me in a chair and tied me down. He then went and knocked Songo out. He came back to the chair and kneeled in front of me. His hands trailed up my body and I saw lust in his eyes. When his hands touched my buldging stomach, his smile turned into a frown.

"You are with child?"

I nodded. He looked me in the eyes and they started to glow. _'Sesshomaru please find me.' _I thought.

"You are having my child," he said.

"Yes my lord." I said.

(Sesshomaru's point of veiw)

I raced into the forest leaving the monk behind.

I _will _find you Kagome. My love.


End file.
